Kalo-Kaa
Kalo-Kaa migrated to the Jade Sector when it was administrated by the Kartanin Dominion. His background is largely unknown, to the extent that he leaves out his House name, but he is fiercely loyal to the Emperor and Empress of the Jade Empire, and has found a place as a member of the Household Guard. A graduate of Level Three Force training, he is a Light Side practitioner, but his allegiance lies with the Imperial House, not the will of the Force. Kalo was a scion of a high house, House S'sant; he became disgusted with politics, refused to have offspring for political reasons, and in general did his best to distance himself from the entire scene. Assignments His assignments have included: head of Dejaa Dite's detail for Operation Ghost Hammer; guarding the royal children; personal guard to the Empress; and then Patriot representative at large. His first role in that assignment was to travel with Velok and a group of Jedi to research other Force traditions, rotating with other Patriot representatives. After three weeks on Dorin learning from the Baran Do Sages, Kalo was relieved by Brembla Kol-Rekali and returned to the Jade Empire to teach what he'd learned. He would later return to the group for their expedition into the Kathol Outback, and accompany them to the Convocation on Dieron. He was the one who put the Patriots' house in order after the disastrous events on Trevel'ka in early 17 ABY, when rogue Patriots tortured prisoners and were subsequently embarassed by Garrett G. Granth IV, Rach Kol-Rekali, Asemir Lor’kora and company. After Velok's public humiliation of the Empress, Kalo was the one who took Velok back to Trevel'ka, hunting for Ashin Varanin so that Velok could offer her a job aboard the Stormblessed. Kalo has also accompanied Jade Empire diplomats on dangerous or important missions, serving as the Empress' eyes and ears; as such, he tracked and confronted Lucian Odysseus on Cato Neimoidia in 18 ABY. In his authourity as the Empress' clandestine representative, he forged the agreement that would allow Odysseus to visit Lehon, which had been patrolled by the Jade Empire for many years. He participated in the Battle of Mon Calamari. He was later present on the Shang Ra'la when a strange prospective Patriot was interviewed. Based on the young man's lack of guilt about his previous murders, Kalo determined that he had become feral and needed to be put down. Velok's apprentice barely escaped with his life. Kalo's military designation is Sergeant, 4Black. He is outfitted with a ComTac implant, which he had to deactivate initially to learn some of the Baran Do techniques. Force Abilities As a Kartanin and a JEAF Patriot, Kalo is very focused on combat Force uses. Much of his formal training came late in life from Halla Terrablade, who was largely self-taught; both Terrablade and Kalo benefited from Jedi training under Brembla Kol and Ashin Varanin, among others. During the time of his service as an Imperial bodyguard, he underwent Level Four training with Akemi Nakamura, but Nakamura quickly came to consider him an equal, and he is now roughly equivalent to a powerful Jedi Knight. After the Empress was stripped of the Force at the Battle of Mon Calamari, Kalo became the most powerful Force-user in the Patriots, edging out his friends and coworkers Karak Ror and Matthe'i Salphoris. he killed during his Trial of the Hunt.]]Kalo trained with the Baran Do Sages; among other things, he learned the Hassat-durr family of techniques. He was also taught to create and manipulate large amounts of electric current, culminating in Electric Judgment. From the Aing-Tii, he learned Fighting-sight, an ability that would take some time to master. At that point, he ceased to learn new techniques or serve as an Outrider, and started to focus on the ones he already knew. Category: Jade Empire